


Bee Dome

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), President Tubbo, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, i really don't like tags, ranboo likes bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: The bee dome. An escape. A distraction.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	Bee Dome

**Author's Note:**

> haha i like writing things with happy endings:] 
> 
> TW: mention of suicide

Tubbo sat in his office. Wooden walls seemed to be the only comforting thing recently. He spent so much time in his office, half of that time in the corner, leaning against the spruce planks. 

Tubbo hated mirrors, windows, he hated glasses, bottles, glass in general. Something that used to seem so small, useful even, now sent him into a spiral. It wasn’t the glass itself, it was the reflection. He couldn’t stand to look at himself, not after exiling Tommy. Not after seeing the tower. 

It's been about a week or so since he saw the dirt tower. He tried pushing it down, along with all his other bad memories, mistakes, regrets. But he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried to get his mind off the tower, he just couldn’t seem to. 

So many memories he could push down, smile despite of them. But this one, he couldn’t. If he’s honest with himself, he didn’t expect to. He was the reason his best friend died. He was the reason his best friend killed himself. It was his fault. 

And then the day came. Tommy was alive? Tubbo wanted to hug him, he wanted to apologize, but alas he knew he couldn’t. So he stood, a few feet in front of his best friend. Tubbo and Tommy stared at each other for a short moment before Tubbo averted his eyes to the snow on the ground. He could feel Tommy’s eyes still on him, what used to be warm inviting eyes turned cold. What had he expected, he had exiled him. Most of the conversation was a blur, all he remembered was that Tommy was working with Technoblade, and that Connor was free again.  
Technoblade and Tommy were leaving. Technoblade ran, his royal cape blew in the cold wind as he ran. Tommy ran after him, He turned around Tubbo stared at him for a moment, he started to walk towards Tommy, before Tommy turned once more, following Technoblade. 

Tubbo’s hand fell back to his side, looking at his snow covered shoes. For some odd reason his memory brought him back to exiling Tommy. Fundy’s words floated in his head. 

‘You're acting like Schlatt- You're actually acting like Schlatt right now!’ 

Tubbo turned around, Ranboo still stood right next to the bee house. His eyes were soft, comforting. Tubbo gave him a sad smile before walking away. 

The moon was high in the sky while Tubbo once again sat in his office, thinking over everything. He never wanted to hurt Tommy. He never wanted to hurt anyone. 

Why was he always hurting people? 

Tubbo decided he should leave. He needed to calm down. He needed a distraction. 

The bee dome. 

Bees. He had never hurt a bee. A bee has never hurt him. They were an escape. They were comforting, he needed that. So the bee dome is where he went.

There was a bench in the bee dome. Tubbo didn’t sit on it, benches reminded him of Tommy. He didn’t mind Tommy hating him, it was fair, if anything Tubbo was just happy Tommy was alive. He just didn’t like thinking about him. So he sat on the ground. Watching the few bees still buzzing around the dome. 

The buzz was comforting. More so than the wood of his office at least. It cleared his mind of everything bad that was happening, everything bad that had already happened. 

The bees made him feel less alone. Was he alone? He had Quackity and Fundy. ...Right? They never seemed to care too much. They never asked if he was okay. 

No one ever asked if he was okay. 

That’s all Tubbo needed. Someone to care, someone to help. He was a kid. A kid, trying to take care of a nation. 

Ranboo. Ranboo cared. He knew that for sure. Ranboo understood that he never wanted to exile Tommy. He never wanted this Presidency. He never wanted any of this. Ranboo knew that, only Ranboo seemed to know that. 

Tubbo sits, his knees against his chest. Resting his chin on his knees he lets the tears fall. They fell silently. Rolling down his cheeks, hitting the fabric of his pants, making small circles of his pants slightly darker. He sat on the ground, tears running his face, realizing just how alone he truly was. 

Surrounded yet alone. 

Just like Schlatt. 

Tubbo had spent around thirty minutes in the bee dome when Ranboo walked in. He didn't say anything, just sat down next to Tubbo. Leaning against the wood of the dome, watching the bees fly around. Neither Ranboo nor Tubbo said anything. They found comfort in the silence. Besides the light buzzing from the bees. 

They spent hours like that before both of their eyes got heavy, and they fell asleep. Leaning back against the wood. They both found comfort. More comfort than either had felt in a while.


End file.
